


Yes, Daddy?

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam had to leave Harry alone with a babysitter once again, and who better to babysit than his best friend Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Daddy?

Yes, Daddy?

Based off this prompt:  
Ooo you do daddy!kink? Alright! How about one where Harry is Liams son and Louis wants him so when he babysits him he takes that time to fuck him while making Harry call him daddy? Please! I know I'm going to hell but please do this xX

 

"Harry! I'm leaving! I want you to come down here and meet Louis!" Liam yelled to his son. He knew Harry was reluctant to come out of his room; he wasn't too pleased about having a babysitter.

"But daaaaaad! I'm eleven! I don't need a babysitter!" Harry complained from his bedroom, small head peeking out the door and down the hall, trying to get a glimpse of his new "babysitter".

"Harry please! I have to go and if you want kisses goodbye, you have to come now!" Liam lectured, impatient. Sullenly, Harry stomped out of his room and down the stairs to the front door. He didn't look up, but he buried his face in his dad's chest for a hug. Liam kissed the top of Harry's curly haired head and released the boy. He bent down so that he was eye to eye with Harry,

"I want you to be super good for me, alright buddy? I know you're old enough to stay home by yourself, but I don't know how late I'm going to be and I wouldn't want you to have to be alone all night." Harry nodded, and Liam ruffled the boy's curls.

"Louis, thank you so much for coming last minute. Work has been a little bit much to handle lately and I feel terrible that I've been leaving Harry alone a lot."

"Oh really, Li, it's no problem. I'll keep him busy" Louis laughed, handing Liam his coat. "You should head out, I wouldn't want you to be late." Liam grabbed his coat and smiled,

"Thanks again, Lou. I love you, Harry!" Harry sighed,

"Love you too, dad." Harry said, and Liam shut the door behind him. Louis reached his hand out to Harry.

"I'm Louis!" The man said cheerfully. Harry looked up at Louis, who was smiling invitingly. He looked alright, Harry thought. He reached out his hand and shook Louis'.

"I'm Harry." He noticed that Louis' eyes were a strikingly beautiful shade of blue.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry, how old are you?" Louis had the straightest teeth and a sparkling smile. Harry's face flushed bright red,

"I'm eleven, how old are you?" Harry started walking towards the couch in the living room. Louis followed and they sat down while Louis replied.

"I am twenty seven." Louis said proudly.

"Wow!" Harry cried. "How long did it take to even get that old? What do twenty seven year olds even do?" Harry was super excited to have a new friend that was so much older. Louis laughed loudly.

"It took me like, twenty seven years to get this old. We don't do that much I guess, adult stuff." Harry smiled and ran to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice.

"Daddy, can I have some juice?" Louis looked stunned, and Harry realized what he said. Embarrassed, Harry continued. "I mean Louis, I'm sorry." Louis would've gotten up to get Harry a glass of juice himself, but for some reason, the idea of Harry calling him daddy really turned him on, and Harry was sure to notice the tightness in his jeans. The way the word dragged out of Harry's plump lips... Louis couldn't help but imagine those plump lips stretched tight around his cock, green eyes shining up at him... Louis had a very big problem now.

"Sure, Harry sweetheart, have whatever you'd like." Harry blushed, still embarrassed, and he crawled up on the counter to reach for a cup. Louis paused in thought for a moment, then spoke again. "You can call me that if you'd like." 

Harry looked Louis in the eye and smiled, giggling. Dramatically, Harry replied,

"Okay then, daaaaaddy." Harry scrunched up his face, smirking. Louis thought to himself, if only Harry could understand what he was doing to him right now.... Harry shuffled back to the couch with his juice and curled up into Louis' side. Harry was a little bit clingy, Louis thought, maybe Liam really isn't around enough. Harry seemed distracted by his juice enough to not notice Louis' massive erection, but apparently, he wasn't distracted enough to not notice the bruises covering Louis' tanned neck.

"What happened to your neck?" Harry asked, reaching out to touch the purpled skin. Louis sighed. Might as well be honest with the kid.

"They're love bites. My boyfriend left them there so people know that I'm his." Harry cocked his head to the side quizzically.

"How do you make them?"

"Well, love, you suck on the skin a little bit and bite down gently." Before Louis could finish his thought, Harry crawled into his lap, tiny body pressing down on his semi hard on, and his ruby red lips attached to Louis' soft skin on his neck. Louis let out a soft moan, hips shifting up into the little boy.

"Harry, baby, what are you doing?" Louis gasped. Harry was sucking small purple bruises along Louis' neck and collarbone.

"Well, you're MY babysitter, so I'd like everyone to know that." Louis was whimpering a little, growing harder by the second.

"Harry, are you sure you know what you're doing? I..." Harry gasped. He realized how hard Louis was growing beneath him. The boy smirked, rolling his hips a little bit, feeling Louis twitch beneath him.

"I'm not oblivious, I know that means you like it. My dad told me all about it. It happens to me too sometimes, but it hurts and I don't know how to make it go away." Louis looked at the small boy in his lap; Harry barely looked eleven, and Louis probably wasn't going to forgive himself for what he was about to do.

"I can show you, if you'd like?" Louis said, holding his breath, "but you can't tell anyone." Harry nodded and moved to sit beside Louis, and Louis pulled his shorts down and took hold of his member with his right hand, sliding his hand down then back up the length, swiping his thumb over the tip. Harry copied him, sliding his shorts to his knees and grabbing hold, sliding his hand up and down. He nearly buckled over from pleasure, and his little hand moved faster, desperate for friction. Louis grabbed Harry's arm, prompting him to slow down. Harry whimpered, but understood, watching Louis as he started to use his left hand.

Louis brought his finger to his lips, coating them with spit. Harry copied. Louis dragged his fingers slowly down to his ass, pressing two fingers into his hole at once, thrusting them in and out as he slid his other hand up and down his thick cock. He kept his eyes on Harry who was copying him, but Harry was desperately trying to get the right angle with his fingers and failing. The boy cried as his small fingers prodded, but couldn't quite do what he wanted. 

"Harry, baby, if you help me out here, I promise to make you feel so good." Harry had tears staining his face now, so desperate for relief. He nodded vastly and Louis grabbed his hand, guiding him to the floor beneath his legs. "Darling, I want you to suck for me, I will reward you soon." Harry didn't need to be told twice; he tried to copy the motions he made before with his hands that felt so good and replicate them with his mouth. He dropped down, choking, but remembered to suck, because that's what Louis asked for. He continued this motion, looking deep into his eyes. If he pleased Louis enough, maybe he would get more than Louis promised.

Harry was a natural at sucking cock, and Louis' jaw hung low, watching the obscene show play out before him. Harry's ruby red lips stretched beautifully over the skin and his eyed watered. He pulled out of Harry's mouth, gave himself a few quick strokes and came all over Harry's shocked face, his swollen lips, his bloodshot baby eyes.

Harry loved it; he knew he made that happen to Louis, and he knew he would be rewarded. He felt so sexy, and he stuck his small tongue out to lick up the cum dripping from his lips, loving every second of it. Louis watched in shock as the young boy used his fingers to taste his cum. The boy was growing painfully hard, and Louis could feel his erection growing already. Harry looked him in the eyes and winked, and Louis' jaw fell open again.

"Harry baby that was so good, thank you. Drink your juice, I'm going to get you some paper towel to clean off your face before we finish you off." Harry nodded, and got up to go to the kitchen. Maybe Harry wasn't as innocent as he portrayed himself to be. The boy was a cumslut! Louis' blood constantly rushed south as he returned to wipe Harry's face. Harry had finished his juice, and he lay sprawled out on the couch, impatient for his impending release.

Louis wiped the wetness from the boy's face before kissing down his body, leaving a love bite on his hip. He looked up at the Harry's face before taking all of him down into his mouth, sucking like a lollipop. Harry moaned, eyes locked on Louis'. Louis licked over the boy's tight hole, feeling the muscle flutter, before reaching into his pocket for a small packet of lube. He laid it on the table, and sucked on his fingers before speaking to Harry.

"Now Harry, this is going to hurt, but then when the pain goes away it's going to feel amazing." Harry nodded bravely, "Relax." And the little body released all of it's tension. Louis pressed two fingers into Harry, sliding into the slick heat. Harry whimpered in pain as Louis scissored him open. Louis added another finger, making the young boy as loose as possible before lubing up his now throbbing cock. He pressed into Harry, and tears began streaming down his cheeks. Harry bit his lip, pushing through the pain until Louis was all the way in. They stared into each other's eyes until Harry said in a small voice,

"Move." Louis snapped his hips back into Harry, angling expertly for his prostate.

"Oh holy FUCK Lou," the boy cussed, popping the "-ck" on the swear. Louis looked at Harry, and he truly looked obscene, dried cum on his face, lips swollen, cussing at Louis as he took his cock deep in his tight ass. Louis stopped,

"I thought you were calling me daddy, love." Louis purred, licking kisses down the boy's jaw and neck. Harry whimpered,

"Oh d- daddy... It's so good.. " Harry cooed, and Louis let loose, pounding Harry's small body back into the couch. Louis knew Harry wouldn't last long, he was honestly impressed the boy had lasted this long. The moans coming from the little boy as Louis fucked into his frail frame were egging him on, and soon, Louis needed release, and so did Harry.

"Daddy please, oh god daddy please!" Harry yelled, but he wasn't sure what he was begging for. Louis reached down and stroked Harry's member fast and firm and his entire body went rigid. Louis felt a splash of hot cum on his stomach and Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned. The words "fuck" and "daddy" escaped his lips as Louis leaned down and kissed his lips, thrusting one more time and shooting his load deep inside the boy. Harry let a few more cusses slip from his lips as he came down from his high, mumbling them into Louis' lips. The two boys sat there kissing each other, trying to catch their breath while their tongues tangled. Louis sat up and pulled out of Harry, watching the cum drip from his no-longer-virgin hole. Harry's eyes closed tightly, chest heaving before he sat up and smirked, Louis could see his cum leaking from between Harry's legs, and he was sure that image would be burned into his memory forever. Harry crawled towards Louis, kissing his lips, then, he seductively whispered,

"Thank you, daddy." Harry ran upstairs to change into his pyjamas. Louis tried to wrap him mind around the fact that the hottest sex he'd ever had was with an eleven year old boy. Harry ran downstairs, grabbed a glass of milk, and curled up into Louis' side. He looked deep into Louis' eyes and said to him,

"Next time, I think I'd like to ride daddy's cock instead." And Louis' jaw dropped. He couldn't honestly be getting hard again, he didn't have the energy! Harry closed his eyes, and within a few minutes he was snoring. Louis chuckled to himself. He would definitely being accepting more babysitting jobs if this kid was involved.


End file.
